User talk:InuKago
Archives: *The Beginning *The End *The Remake =My Talk= Re: I'd love to rp these guys! It's been too long without these characters here, so I reckon if we could get this place up and running again that'd be sick. I've contemplating asking Leggy for some admin rights so that I could clean up/finish some stuff on this wiki. So yeah, count me in on fixing this place up. 20:13 Wed Nov 30 2016 Awesome mate, and yeah clearing up the Clans would be a good starting point. Also let me know when Leggy replies and what the plan is from there. Yeah you can have WC's leader, but could Lizardpaw/claw be the successor? If possible of course. 20:19 Wed Nov 30 2016 I'm not 100% sure if he'll still stay, I may end up deleting him or remaking him with the same description, but different personality. Silverstar 02:56, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Maybe, all depends on how his personality plays out. Silverstar 03:02, December 1, 2016 (UTC) We'll have to see, Ferk has rights to it if they do return. Silverstar 03:11, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok, but remember, we still have to talk to Beau about everything, and see if we can even get the rights. Silverstar 03:16, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Post a blog on Community Wikia? I do believe there's a handful of requirements for it, something like being active for so many days in a row, if I'm correct? Silverstar 03:23, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Alright, let's hope this goes well. Also, did Beau mention anything about templates, chararts, etc.? Do we plan on redoing them since the wiki will be under new ownership? Silverstar 03:28, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Art So just wanted to clarify on a few art things here. Should I ask the owner of the character for permission to make art for their character or..? :Anyway, are there any characters of yours I could have permission make art for? I didn't really come here intending to RP, and therefore have none of my own :P hey is it chill if I redo Chervilclaw's warrior (plus I could probs do her set too if you'd like)? 20:52 Fri Dec 2 2016 Re:Twins Does this big plot of yours include Rookflame? If he's to remain alive, I'll only keep him around for a short period of time. Silverstar 21:33, December 2, 2016 (UTC) If it doesn't involve Rook, then Rook'll probably just be marked as dead, since I'm never very active with him. They can still be twins though, he's just a dead twin. Silverstar 21:49, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Re Lakestar's siblings will be created only by myself. Silverstar 18:38, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, but it'll be forced upon her, like Foggysky on WaW wiki, except they won't even be friends. Silverstar 18:59, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, there'll probably be just one kit total, as I want to keep the line smaller, since it was gigantic last time. Plus, I want to keep my character limit smaller as well. Will he have kits with anyone else? Silverstar 19:06, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Maybe, so long as Rye doesn't have a lot of kits. Silverstar 19:13, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok, it's still a maybe then, since one can still lead to many. I'm still not 100% certain if she'll have kits or not, she may just step down out of the blue. Silverstar 19:17, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Also, can you be sure to not delete any of my deceased characters? I'll probably be using some of them for SprC's history. Silverstar 19:31, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm not all too sure, he's hunting right now. Let's do something interesting, not sure what, but it's got to be interesting. Silverstar 19:37, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm not too sure, some sort of relationship (good or bad) with some cat outside of the Clan, that results in Antstar stepping in to help Web out? Silverstar 19:46, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Not an attack, but it could be a little skirmish. I'm thinking something like an enemy who gets on Web's nerves, or someone who's in love with him (or just a friend) and gets too obsessive, he tries to blow them off, and they fight. Then Antstar helps. Silverstar 19:59, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that could work. Maybe she could even ban him temporarily to try to save him from her? Silverstar 20:23, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that'll work as well. Silverstar 20:26, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Re; Activity and Characters Hey man, well that's good to hear really! Glad I can low-key help the community in that way. But yeah, Beau was telling me about the characters being marked for deletion (hell they saved a couple of my characters - Mitchell and Anders) but I'm here to rescue mine, for the time being, build them up and then start roleplaying again. Sorry, that's just how I roll kinda. If anything I'd like to join Project: Characters since I'm not the super arty type and Beau does most for me anyway since they have the files for 'em. So thank you for the welcome, and I'd be happy enough to help out in any way if you need it. 19:57 Mon Dec 5 2016 Cool, and no worries. Some of my characters, such as Mitchell, Herrick and a couple others are kinda similar to how the Wind Chasers work, though, because they are Vampires (due to the characters they are based upon). So I'm not too sure how that would work out with FreeClan because I'm fine with those guys staying as loners. However, I might add Ander's family into FreeClan when their pages are made. But yeah, once I finish claiming back my cats, I'll work from Z backwards in terms of pages for deletion if that's all good? 20:29 Mon Dec 5 2016 Yes, holy crap Beau is a very artsy person (totally the reason we became friends too). Also, I'd rather not have any cats related to Herrick, basically just putting him to a clean slate like nearly every other character here. 20:35 Mon Dec 5 2016 Hey man I'd love to, but for some reason my computer doesn't like it this morning. Sorry dude 22:27 Mon Dec 5 2016 Sure, totally. I'll think of names and appearances for them, then request them in a bit. What personality would you prefer for Spheal's? 16:54, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay cool! 20:02, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I just a have a quick question. Since your old username Brightpatch still has cats in that category, do I just leave them since they are technically your cats? 20:11 Tue Dec 6 2016 Cool, easy enough. I'll just leave 'em be. 20:17 Tue Dec 6 2016 In SuC I only have one tom - Ravenflight - he's open to any one of them. I could make a tom for the one who doesn't end up with Spot if you want. I don't have any cats in SpringClan atm, but I'm going to probably request some soon. In AutumnClan, I have Spottedflame. I have Flightcloud in WC. And I can makes some cats in NA for the other two if you like. And if none of the above toms will work I can make some new ones. Also, in WC, do you have any cats who could be Talonfang's pal? I need to find some plots for her, and it'll probably be easier if she has some friends to go on dangerous adventures with. 20:26, December 6, 2016 (UTC) All right that'll all work. 20:44, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure. 22:42, December 6, 2016 (UTC) No, they're out of the test building, it's been about a moon or so since everything happened. And Swampstar lost all of his memories. Silverstar 02:53, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Maybe, he doesn't tend to be the friendliest of the bunch. His deputy will probably be picked after a long while via roleplay. Silverstar 03:05, December 7, 2016 (UTC)